cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pip and Dot
Pip and Dot are a living domino with Pip on the top wearing a blue top hat, along with white gloves, and Dot is on the bottom wearing a gray skirt and red heels. The two halves also share a red bow, making it look like Pip has a bowtie and Dot a hair bow. They appear in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 4. Intro Pip looks down at Dot while raising his hat, smiling, while Dot looks back up, sweetly batting her eyes. They then notice Cuphead and Mugman and start swinging with their frown and smile alternating between the two. Battle For the duration of the fight, they sit on a swing. They have two known attacks: * They will summon a bird domino, which has eyes on each side of its face, from Pip's top hat, that travels along the screen to the player's current location. The bird acts as an obstacle to hurt the player(s), but it is killable. * The second attack involves them spitting a multi-sided die from a sharp-toothed mouth in-between them which slowly travels in a zigzag motion in an attempt to hurt the players. The pink colored one is parriable. Pip and Dot's stage can be a hassle, as the player(s) must be constantly moving, for behind them is a wall of spikes. The player(s) also need to jump over patches of spikes on the conveyor belt floor, which can damage them if they are not careful. When defeated, Dot will angrily kick Pip in the eyes with her red heels, presumably because she blamed him for causing them to lose the fight with Cuphead and Mugman. Gallery PipDot.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' BirdDomino.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' (Bird Domino) Trivia *Pip and Dot represents Dominoes in which they are sometimes used as playing cards or dice in casinos. The Domino game originated in China and were brought to Italy where they became popular in all of Europe. *The multi-sided dice they use in their attack is known as a 'd20', a twenty-sided (icosahedron) die mostly used for tabletop games like Dungeons & Dragons. Even though 'D&D' wasn't around during the time period of Cuphead, the d20 die has been around since ancient Egypt. *The eyes of Pip and Dot seem to resemble the pips in the separate squares making it look like a double two domino tile. The Domino Bird being summoned resembles a double one tile. *Despite the fact they share the same body, Pip and Dot's designer, Tina Nawrocki, considers them a married couple, noting how very close they are. *The stage for their fight is very similar to a trap in Bimbo's Initiation (1931) where Bimbo is trapped in a room with a conveyer belt floor that brings him closer to a knife in the wall that pokes him. In the stage, the player(s) are dragged on a conveyer belt floor into a grid spiked wall. *Pip and Dot is the only non-aeropoane level in the casino where the battle is constantly moving. Category:Characters Category:Mini Bosses Category:Male Category:Female